Ra Makimaki (Mo'o 'Ala)
Ra Makimaki is the main character in Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. He is an alternate universe version of Son Goku who lives on an Earth made up of an archipelago and dominated by a more tropical climate. History Ra Makimaki shares a near parallel upbringing to that of Son Goku, from the escape of his home planet to being found by his adoptive grandfather. After his adoptive grandfather mysteriously dies, he lives alone until he is found by a young girl, named Palema'i. The two converse for a while until they are interrupted by an oncoming warship belonging to the Haole Empire, who had declared war on the other factions of the world. As he tries to run away, his incredible physical powers are soon made apparent to Palema'i, whom promptly begins freaking out. Palema'i gets over it, though, for the time being and joins Ra as they make their way to his hut. When they get to his hut, however, Palema'i is unimpressed and storms off into the woods rather than joining him. Personality The young Ra Makimaki is nearly identical to his counterpart Son Goku in the department of personality. Despite living alone for a large part of his early life, he maintains a carefree, happy go lucky persona. As he has been secluded from society, he is often curious about things that he doesn't know, which tends to be a lot. This usually leads him into trouble as he interacts with civilized society. Another mystery to him is the female gender, and as such of his ignorance of it, he is a stranger to chivalry, rather treating women like anyone else. Ra exhibits a more basic intelligence than Goku, though. He also knows fear, to some degree, as evident in his first encounter with a Haole ship, with him opting to run from the horrifyingly huge battleship rather than run up to it and attack it. Abilities Ra Makimaki, as with his counterpart Son Goku, is not a human, but rather an extraterrestrial belonging to a super strong race of aliens. As such, his physical abilities are much more than an average man even when he was a boy. He is an incredibly fast runner, as noted when he easily outran Palema'i as they were going to his hut. He has incredible strength and stamina, allowing him to be able to lift super heavy objects for long times. He was also trained in the ways of the warrior and the ancient Hawai'ian martial art Lua by his late grandfather, making him an exceptional fighter. Though he doesn't care any, he is adept at using weapons including Pololu (spears). He also proves to be a gifted seafarer, being able to pilot most boats on a whim. This comes in handy when Ra must use boats to travel between the islands of the archipelago. However, he prefers to travel the seas with his enchanted surfboard, the 'Olo. He can control the surfboard's length at will, allowing him to make many impressive feats while riding the waves. Design Ra Makimaki is a humanoid alien who came to Earth, yet he has noticeable differences from that of the main-story Saiyans, including his darker skin (inspired by the islanders of Polynesia) and a black tail (similar to the tails of South Pacific monkey species). He is dressed in native Hawai'ian clothing with a leaf lei, grass armbands, cloth skirt, and leaf ankle bands. Naming Ra Makimaki is a translation from the Maori language. Ra is Sun in Maori, as in Sun Wukong, and Makimaki is the Maori word for ape or monkey.Category:GozonCategory:CharactersCategory:AliensCategory:SaiyansCategory:Full-Blooded SaiyansCategory:Characters with TailsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Main Character(s)Category:New CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:Canon DisputeCategory:Characters with kiCategory:Characters who can flyCategory:Males